Viscous fluids are commonly stored in containers that have a narrow or otherwise difficult to access neck. For example, a ketchup bottle features a slender neck and one cannot easily insert a spoon or other utensil for means of helping to empty the bottle completely. As a result, the user will discard the bottle and its residual contents in order to save time and frustration.
In contrast, there are individuals and businesses that see it as being more economical to reclaim as much as is possible of the remaining residue left in such bottles. As an example, a common practice in the restaurant industry is to “marry” the ketchup bottles by collecting the remaining residue and consolidating it into one container. After enough residue is collected, it is then used to “top off” other partially filled ketchup bottles. This results in significant savings of money wasted by leftover residue being discarded with the ketchup bottle. Another reason for “marrying” ketchup bottles is that a full ketchup bottle is more appealing to the customer than a partially full bottle.
In the past, machines and fixtures have been invented for the purpose of capturing leftover residues from the insides of containers. The problem with most of these previous inventions is that they are simply fixtures for holding containers in an inverted position, thereby allowing gravity to act as the primary means of motivating the residue out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,150 is simply a basket that lets consumers invert and fully drain thick liquid condiment bottles so the product flows into the neck and against the inside of the cap ready for immediate use.